1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet changer of a machine tool automatically changing a machining-side pallet mounted on a machining table and a standby-side pallet mounted on a workpiece preparation part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical structure of a conventional pallet changer of this type is to provide a plurality of pallet seatings, pallet position sensors, and positioning pins on a machining table side. In this conventional device, a pallet on a workpiece preparation part is moved up by a hydraulic cylinder to be mounted on the pallet seatings on the machining table side while the position is confirmed, and is locked by the positioning pins. In this case, chips are removed by an air blow in order to prevent the chips from being bitten in the pallet seatings.